


That One Name

by hoid_washington



Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: (Just references to kaladin's trip to the honor chasm), (but better safe than sorry), Based on a Tumblr Post, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, rated teen for swearing and bridgeman depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoid_washington/pseuds/hoid_washington
Summary: AU where everyone is born with two names written on their wrists. One is their soulmate, the other is their greatest enemy.Moash has the same name written on both.
Relationships: Kaladin/Moash (can be read platonically if you wish)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	That One Name

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 20 minutes before going to school and spontaneously decided to post it two days after the fact. 
> 
> Unedited, we die like Gavilar

Moash, age six, poked at his grandmother's leg until she looked up from the book she was reading.

"Who are my names again?"

Nana smiled. "I'm pretty sure I told you this last month."

"I forgot."

Nana sighed wistfully. "Okay, I'll say it once again: unlike most people, you have the same name written on both wrists."

Moash cocked his head. "So, the same person is both my soulmate and my enemy? How does that work?"

"It happens occasionally. Some people can make it work." The ending of her sentence suggested that most people didn't. Moash decided to ignore that.

"What's their name then?" he asked.

"Kaladin."

"Kaladin?" Moash frowned. "Isn't that a lighteyed name?"

"Usually, yes." Nana was smiling for some reason.

"Well, I'd definitely fight a lighteyes, but there's no WAY I'm falling in love or being friends with one." He crossed his arms to add emphasis.

"You never know," said Nana. "One day you might meet some pretty girl and - " That was enough of that. Moash started screaming and ran out of the room. He didn't wanna hear about cooties today, thank you very much.

\---

Moash watched the one energized bridgeman of their group, mostly because he was the only thing of interest to watch. He had headed off to the Honor Chasm earlier in the day, and had _come back_ \- who knew why. Moash would gladly take the Chasm over this absolute hell - he just didn't have the energy to head over there. He didn't have the energy for anything anymore.

Upon coming back, the mysterious bridgeman had apparently had a run-in with Gaz that had left the man a nervous wreck - Moash hadn't seen it himself, but Gaz certainly seemed far more stressed than usual, and was staying a bit away from Bridge Four. The bridgeman was now going around to each man and seemed to be talking to them. 

Good on him, for getting some spark of inspiration or whatever. But he would be dead within the month. So would all of them.

So would Moash.

He didn't notice that the man had been trying to talk to him until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He tensed up - even Bridge Four couldn't take away his instincts from fighting the vagabonds he had run into on the caravans. 

Moash just stared at him, hoping he would give up and walk away. Instead the man kneeled down to his level and held out a hand. Moash turned back away.

"What should I call you?" the man asked - damn, he still hadn't given up? Persistent bastard. Moash continued his silence.

"My name is Kaladin," the man offered. "Yours?"

Hmph. _Kaladin_ \- a darkeyes with a lighteyes name? That must be why he had so much audacity to -

_Kaladin?_

His eyes instinctively darted to his wrists. He couldn't read the writing there, but he remembered asking his grandmother. And her answer had been -

"Oh, mother _fucker_."


End file.
